Loving Logan
by RosaPotentis
Summary: A new mutant joins the team; one that Magneto will do anything to get his hands on. Logan has the same idea, but with different intentions.
1. Loving Logan ch1

Puff, puff, smack, smack. My feet slapping the sidewalk mingled with my labored breathing. My strength was fading fast and I knew it. How could this huge man run so freakin' fast?! This guy was weird to, not just abnormally large. He was probably two feet taller than me, which would make him about seven feet something. He also had long, dirty blond hair and claws. And did I mention his fangs? Not like Dracula but like a cat. As I was to find out later, his name was Sabertooth. Pretty fitting if you ask me.  
  
Anyway, this nut was chasing me and I was kinda scared, mostly 'cause I wasn't really used to huge dudes chasin' me, even fellow mutants. Oh yeah, didn't I tell you already? I'm a mutant. I can make myself insubstantial (like a hologram or a ghost) or invisible. If I concentrate really hard, I can do both at once.  
  
I used to rock at hide-and-seek, I could just disappear and follow the seeker around. But that was when I was younger, when I still had parents. Now I could take care of myself. At least, I had thought I could. By this time, Sabertooth had caught up with me. One whack to my temple and everything went black.  
  
I woke up almost immediately but it seemed like hours. The acing in my head felt like a jackhammer and kept me from sitting up. I could see Sabertooth though; he was standing about ten feet away from me, looking around as if he was waiting for someone. I think we heard the pounding of feet at the same time. I couldn't tell where the sound was coming from at first, and then I realized someone or something was running across the roofs. I looked to the building next to me in time to see something with foot long claws jump from the top. It sailed through the air and landed with a grunt on top of Sabertooth. Seeing those claws disappear into the back of my attacker was too much and, again, I lost consciousness. 


	2. Loving Logan ch2

The first thing I heard when I woke up was the constant beeping of some machine, a heart monitor. This was probably the most annoying sound ever and I believe its soul purpose is to keep whatever patient it is attached to alive by driving them insane. I sat up and my head pounded as if I had just been hit again. I yanked of the clip for the monitor and it immediately started buzzing. Seconds later a woman rushed into the room, to make sure I wasn't dead, I guess. She was very pretty, with dark skin that contrasted sharply with her white hair. She smiled when she saw me and held out her hand.  
  
"I am Ororo Monroe. Welcome."  
  
"My name's Maria. Maria Bennett." I said politely, shaking her hand. "So, is this a hospital?"  
  
"Oh no." laughed Ororo, "This is a school; Professor Charles Xavier's school for the gifted."  
  
"Gifted, right, I don't get it."  
  
"You are a mutant. We all are. I can control the weather. The Professor is telekinetic. He knew when Sabertooth attacked you. That is why he sent Logan."  
  
"That, that was a person?!" I asked incredulously, thinking of the clawed creature. Ororo giggled.  
  
"Oh yes! Logan is very much a person. No other kind of animal could be that bull-headed and stubborn. I will take you to meet him if you like."  
  
"Sure." I wanted to meet this person, even if he was a freak. 


	3. Loving Logan ch3

Ororo took me to the gym and it was HUGE! There was a ton of work out equipment on one side and mats, punching bags, a rope, and stuff like that on the other. The only other person in the gym was a guy attacking one of the punching bags and let me tell you, it was dead.  
  
Ororo whispered, "That is Logan. He seams to think that that punching bag is Sabertooth. He does not look to happy, you can see him another time, ok?"  
  
I quickly agreed. I first really saw Logan that night at dinner. I sat down next to Ororo with an empty spot on the other side of me. Half way through dinner, Ororo glanced behind her and grinned. "Here comes Logan. Cute, is he not?"  
  
Ok, cute was an understatement. This guy was REALLY hot! He was really tan, with dark brown hair and eyes and his sideburns were grown so long they looked like a kind of strange beard. As I looked at him he simply stared back, his face completely expressionless. I blushed and looked away. A bald man in a wheelchair came in then and came over to me.  
  
"Hello. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I am the founder of this school."  
  
He had a nice deep voice that had some sort of European accent. Then he introduced the rest of the people at the table.  
  
"This is Jean Grey," he said pointing to the red haired woman across from me, "That is Scott Summers and this is Marie." He indicated the girl next to him who could not have been older than 17. She had chestnut brown hair with a white streak in the front. She shook my hand and said hello in a thick Southern drawl.  
  
"Excuse me, but where are we?" I asked, everyone here had a different accent.  
  
"Of course, how silly of me," said the Professor, smiling slightly, "This is Westchester, New York, not far from where Logan found you."  
  
I grunted and glanced at Logan. He was still staring at me impudently. This time however, I stared right back. He smirked, winked and began to eat. 


	4. Loving Logan ch4

After dinner, Ororo took me to a room with three other girls, Marie, Jubilation Lee and Kitty Pryde. She quickly apologized for me having to share a room, and told me I would get my own the next day. I was much older than the three girls (Marie being the oldest at 17 and me being 23) and I felt out of place until Kitty asked me to join them. The first thing they said was, of course, "What can you do?"  
  
"Well, I can turn myself invisible or insubstantial. You know, like this," I demonstrated by sinking through the bed.  
  
"Oh, sweet!" said Kitty, grinning broadly, "That's what I can do; the insubstantial thing at least."  
  
"I can make blaster-things shoot out of my hands." Jubilation (or Jubilee) said proudly.  
  
"If ah touch someone, ah take theah energy. With mutants, ah take theah power for a short time. The Professor said ah won't be able to touch anyone for the rest oh my life." Marie looked down at her hands sadly.  
  
Jubilee changed the subject quickly, "So, Logan saved your life hu? Did he actually carry you? You're soooooooooo lucky." She said, with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
Kitty began to laugh at the expression on my face, which must have been a mixture of embarrassment and horror. I guess I had forgotten what it was like to be a teenager. After a few minutes I went to sleep while the girls chattered on. 


	5. Loving Logan ch5

The next day, Professor Xavier "requested" that I come to his office. There he asked what my powers were, my background (of which I told him nothing, it really wasn't any of his business), and finally told me about Magneto. Apparently this creep had landed himself in jail after trying to wipe out the entire population of New York City. He wanted me to get him out and, considering my abilities, I could easily do this.  
  
The Professor also told me I was not to leave the mansion unless someone was with me, preferably him. I like being on my own sometimes and I was, to say the least, miffed. So, sensing my anger, he suggested I take a look at my new room; which I gladly did. And was it ever a room! In one corner was a huge Chinese desk with beautiful carvings and paintings and opposite this was a large canopy bed with black sheets. The curtains on the windows were of a wispy white material with moons and stars embroidered on them. I was ecstatic. This was my dream room. But at that moment, being able to walk around alone would have made me happier. I was still somewhat steaming at my temporary loss of freedom, so I decided to get a work out in the gym. I changed into a white sleeveless shirt and black sweats and went to beat something up.  
  
I was nearly at the door of the gym when I started hearing the singing. I recognized the song immediately, it was 'Oh what a Beautiful Morning' from Oklahoma!, one of my favorite songs. The thing that got to me was that there was no music, someone was not listening to the soundtrack, someone was actually singing. I stuck my head into the gym and at first glance, I didn't see anyone, but then I noticed that the rope at the end of the gym was moving. It was one of those things that hangs down from the ceiling and you have to climb it. Well, Logan was hanging on to the rope swinging back and forth and belting out that song at the top of his lungs.  
  
The only thing to do was laugh, so I did. I guess I thought he was singing so loud he couldn't hear me. Wrong. He instantly stopped singing and dropped catlike to the floor. I turned and ran. The mansion was huge and I soon got lost but kept running. Logan was chasing me and with me still laughing, it was hard to run and breathe. I heard a strange, low rumbling sound and after a moment I realized that Logan was laughing too. Just then we passed the dining room (and a bewildered Scott) and I knew that my room was just down the hall. I sped up and phased through the door of what I thought was my room. Seconds later Logan opened the door and shook his finger at me.  
  
"Oh, naughty, naughty. Only bad girls go into other people's rooms."  
  
"So" I said, "is this your room?"  
  
He gave me a look that said, quite plainly, 'Duh'. The room, by the way, was a mess. There were clothes everywhere; drawers hanging out of the dresser and the sheets were in a bundle at the foot of his bed. Then the Professor contacted all of us, telling us that dinner was ready. As I passed Logan to go out the door he pulled my ponytail saying,  
  
"You're pretty fast, you know that? I doubt I would have caught you." He smirked and sauntered off, knowing he was acting like a flirtatious teenage guy. 


	6. Loving Logan ch6

That night I fell asleep almost immediately. I had had my first work out session in the danger room and I was wiped. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. The dream started coming in between flashes of light.  
  
A crash.  
  
Screams.  
  
Blood.  
  
Falling.  
  
I was falling.  
  
We were falling.  
  
Mom.  
  
Dad.  
  
HELP!  
  
"Goodbye baby."  
  
I woke up screaming. It was the same old nightmare, the one about the accident. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. There were loud knocks at my door and Jean came in, followed by Ororo and Scott.  
  
"Maria? Are you all right? What is wrong?"  
  
"Nightmare", I choked out.  
  
"Ok, everybody, MOVE. Now!" Logan shouldered his way through the growing crowed of students. "Ok Evan, she has the top to her pajamas on so you can leave."  
  
I saw Ororo smack the side of her nephew's head before she and the rest of the team left. Logan sat down on the edge of my bed and put his arm around me.  
  
"Nightmare, hu? Tell me about it. It helps, I would know."  
  
He began to stroke my hair as I started talking.  
  
"I first got my powers when I was eleven years old. Unlike many people I have heard of, my parents were not scared that I had powers, in fact they were happy for me 'cause I had always wanted to do something that no one else could. We lived a 'normal', happy life for seven years. We were coming home from a New Years party the year of my senior year of high school and my dad decided to take a short cut. This "short cut" led around a mountain and we hit a large patch of black ice."  
  
At this point Logan tightened his arm around me; he could obviously sense what was coming.  
  
"We sailed right off the road and I couldn't reach them. I could have phased through the car with them and saved their lives but I couldn't reach them. I went through the back of the car and the both died instantly. I finished high school at the top of my class, but no one heard me speak again. I only started to again last year. That summer I ran away. They all probably think I'm dead. It's my fault, it's my fault." I was sobbing again, like I had right after the accident; huge sobs that shook my whole body.  
  
I fell asleep with Logan rocking me back and forth like a baby, running his fingers through my hair and whispering in my ear, "It's ok, shhhhh, it's ok." 


End file.
